Smut like no tomorrow
by PercyJamesPotter
Summary: WARNING. Major smut. There is no plot, 'cause that's how I write.


LEMON. This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's bad.

* * *

"Percy..."

Percy woke up hearing his name. He blinked, looking to where he heard the voice. What he saw made his cock stand straight up.

His girlfriend, Aphrodite, was thrusting her finger into her dripping pussy, moaning his name. His eyes filled with lust, he yanked her fingers out, hungrily shoving them into his mouth. Aphrodite gasped, her eyes shooting open.

"What did I say about masturbating?" Percy growled, removing his clothes that he had on, ready to fuck Aphrodite senseless. She whimpered.

"You need to learn to listen, my little slut." Percy whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Percy got up, heading towards the table where they kept all their toys. He grabbed handcuffs, cuffing her hands and feet to the posts of the bed. Aphrodite grew even more wet, knowing that Percy could see her pussy dripping. He then grabbed a blindfold, placing it over her eyes. She started panting, waiting for Percy's cock to enter her. But she didn't feel it. Instead, she felt something cool and rectangular against her folds.

She gasped, not used to the cold sensation. Percy had grabbed his gun from the drawer and was no holding it against her bare pussy, ready to fuck her with the gun. His cock was growing ridiculously hard, seeing his girlfriend spread eagle and dripping wet. He slid the gun to her clit, slowly circling it, teasing her. She was shaking with anticipation, ready to be fucked thoroughly.

He slid the gun in abruptly, all the way until it reached where his hands were. She moaned as he started to fuck her faster, her hips meeting the thrust of his hands. The cool metal slid along her tight walls, making her pant.

"What do you want, slut?" Percy growled. It made him so horny watching her be fucked.

"M-more." She groaned, her head thrown back in pleasure as the gun kept slid back and forth between her hot pussy walls.

"What do you want?" Percy growled a little louder.

"More." She moaned a little louder, rolling her hips to the sensation.

"What do you want?" Percy stopped all his movements, making Aphrodite hiss.

"MORE!" She yelled, gasping as Percy started to move the gun inside of her again.

He tore the gun out of her, roughly sliding it up and down her slit, then thrust it back into her pussy. She rolled her hips, making the gun go in deeper.

Percy twisted the gun upside down so that the handle of the gun hit her clit every time he thrust into her. Then, he angled the gun differently so that it hit her g-spot every time.

"FUCK!" She moaned, withering with pleasure. She felt her walls start to tighten, and she started to thrust against the gun even faster than before. Just as she got to the brink and was about to cum, Percy thrust his cock into her tightening wall with the gun still inside of her. She screamed his name, seeing white lights flash behind her closed eyes. Her orgasm was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Aphrodite moaned as Percy yanked the gun from inside of her and started to thrust his cock inside of her pussy. He groaned, loving the feel of her pussy walls surrounding his 9 1/2" cock. She felt like she was in heaven. Her first orgasm had made her sensitive, and with Percy roughly thrusting into her, it made her feel more vulnerable. And she loved it.

His groans and grunts became louder, and she knew that he would come soon, and so would she. She swiveled her hips, moaning like there was no tomorrow. She could only lift her hips, seeing as she was still cuffed, but that wasn't a problem.

Percy thrust in at an angle, and she felt him hit her g-spot. It was even better when his cock touched it. Aphrodite started moaning and panting, her hips thrusting wildly. Percy groaned, going in faster and deeper.

"Oooohhh...PERCY!" She yelled as she came, jerking her hips. Percy came right after her, his seed filling her pussy. They lay panting, recovering from their orgasms.

"What'd you learn about masturbating, Aphrodite?" Percy asked, a smirk on his face.

She grinned back. "I learned that I should NEVER disobey your orders. Unless I want a fucking like that again."


End file.
